Une fois
by Syra Black
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention, pour une première histoire. Quand c'est juste trop dur d'aimer. Drarry, happy end, note


**Titre : **_**Une fois **_

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) à la grande J.K.Rowling.

**Rating:** K

**Couple:** Harry et Draco (donc deux hommes... si ça dérange quelqu'un... tant mieux )

**Note de l'auteur:** Mon tout premier OS, ma toute première histoire, n'hésitez pas, surtout pas, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui ne va pas, ce qui vous plait, etc. Je suis ouverte à tout reproche, compliment, mais expliquez-vous si ça ne vous a pas plu, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer

**§§§§§§§o§§§§§§§**

« Je te hais. »

Encore une fois, ces mots retentissent. Et font mal.

« Je te hais. »

Encore une fois, ce regard furieux, rempli de rage et de colère, blesse.

« Je te hais. »

Encore une fois, le ton hargneux, méprisant, claque comme un fouet.

« Je te hais. »

Encore une fois, une énième fois, tout ce corps tremblant de haine crie ces trois mots.

Et ça fait mal.

Et les coups pleuvent. Et, une fois encore, la souffrance le brûle de l'intérieur. Les larmes veulent couler, la bouche veut hurler, mais, encore une fois, il répond à ses coups par d'autres. Sans s'arrêter. Et, comme à chaque fois, il frappe plus fort, cherchant à évacuer cette souffrance de plus en plus insoutenable.

Et ça fait mal.

Et, une fois encore, le soir venant, les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter, contre sa volonté. Et il pleure en silence. Il a mal. Tellement mal. Il voudrait mourir, crever là, ici, et ne plus l'entendre lui dire ces mots là, ces mots qui lui font plus mal que les coups, ces mots qui le détruisent. Il voudrait crier, hurler, de tout son souffle, de toute sa force, de tout son cœur. Mais il souffre en silence.

Et, encore une fois, ça recommence.

« Je te hais. »

Et, encore une fois, ces mots retentissent. Et font si mal.

« Je te hais. »

Et, encore une fois, ce regard si furieux, rempli de rage et de colère, blesse.

« Je te hais. »

Et, encore une fois, le ton hargneux, si méprisant, claque comme un fouet.

« Je te hais. »

Et, encore une fois, une dernière fois, tout ce corps tremblant de haine hurle ces trois mots.

Et ça fait mal. Si mal.

Mais cette fois, cette unique fois, il ne répond pas. Parce que cette fois, cette dernière fois, il est détruit.

Et il tombe à genoux, sans un bruit, sans un mot. Lentement, il s'effondre. Délaissant sa dignité. Sans un bruit, sans un mot. Sans même le regarder. Et, tout doucement, une unique larme, une dernière larme, trace un sillon humide sur sa joue. Et, calmement, il lève les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard troublé, une dernière fois, une unique fois. Et son regard lui décrit sa souffrance, sa blessure, si intense, si profonde. Et l'autre a mal. Mal de voir ses yeux remplis de tristesse, de désespoir et de douleur. Alors ils restent là, les yeux dans les yeux, la souffrance de l'un se déversant dans l'autre.

En un regard, un dernier regard, il lui dit les mots qu'il n'a jamais osé lui dire. Il lui dit qu'il souffre. Que sa rage le blesse. Qu'il n'a plus goût à vivre dans cette haine. Il lui dit qu'il a mal. Tellement mal. Que chaque jour le détruit de plus en plus. Il lui dit qu'il a mal à en mourir.

Mourir.

Il lui dit qu'il veut mourir. Qu'il veut mourir de ne l'avoir que trop aimer. Que chaque jour il l'aime de plus en plus. Que chaque jour il souffre encore plus. Qu'il l'aime. Que cet amour le tuera. Il lui dit à quel point il a mal. A quel point il souffre. A quel point chaque jour devient une épreuve, si dure à passer. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime. Et qu'il va en crever.

Et il se relève. Il court. Il fonce. Il étouffe. Il a mal. Il monte. Il suffoque. Il court le plus vite possible. Et il l'entend derrière lui. Il court plus vite encore. Il veut lui échapper. Il veut mourir. Mourir en paix. Mourir d'avoir trop souffert. Souffert d'avoir trop aimer. Il arrive là-haut, tout en haut. Il enjambe la rambarde. Il va enfin mourir. Il ne va plus souffrir.

« Attends. »

Il ne veut pas l'écouter.

« Attends. »

Il reste pourtant figé.

« Ne... ne fais pas ça. »

Il a mal. Trop mal.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il a cru l'avoir pensé. Mais le mot lui échappe sans le vouloir.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

Les larmes manquent de couler. Comment... Comment peut-il oser ?

« Tu me hais. »

Il lui crache presque ces mots à la figure, lui reprochant sa souffrance. Mais sa voix tremble. Il a mal. Terriblement mal.

« Non. »

Il veut crier. Il veut hurler. Il veut lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi alors lui faire si mal, pourquoi lui cracher ces mots au visage, chaque jour, pourquoi le frapper, pourquoi lui hurler sa haine, pourquoi le faire autant souffrir. Pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il ne pense pas avoir parlé. Il n'a pas parlé. Dans un souffle, dans un murmure, il lui a juste demandé pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne te hais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais haï. Je croyais... je pensais que tu me détestais. Je ne savais pas... Je ne pensais pas... Je ne veux pas que tu meures. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Un rire s'élève froid, glacial, fou. Ces mots. Les mots qu'il voulait entendre. Les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Ca sonne si faux. Ca semble si sincère. Alors il rit. Il rit pour ne pas pleurer.

« Tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Harry. »

Il a mal. Bien trop mal. Il doit mourir. Maintenant. Il ne doit pas reculer. Il doit sauter. Et tout cessera, enfin.

« Non. Ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. J'ai besoin de toi. Je... Je ne te hais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais haï. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Draco. »

Doucement, il se retourne. Lentement, il pose son regard sur lui. Et il le voit. Cet amour, impossible, impensable, inespéré. Il le voit dans ces yeux, brillants de larmes et de sincérité. Alors, calmement, il enjambe à nouveau la rambarde. Mais dans l'autre sens.

Alors une fois, une première fois, il s'avance vers celui qui vient de lui sauver la vie.

« Je t'aime. »

Une fois, une première fois, trois mots retentissent. Et ne font pas mal.

« Je t'aime. »

Une fois, une première fois, le regard brille. Et ne blesse pas.

« Je t'aime. »

Une fois, une première fois, le ton claque doucement. Et ne méprise pas.

« Je t'aime. »

Et, une fois, une toute première fois, tout le corps tremble. Mais ne hait pas.

Alors pour la toute première fois, les lèvres se frôlent, s'effleurent, se caressent. Lentement.

Et pour la première fois, les langues se touchent, se heurtent, se joignent. Doucement.

Et, pour une première fois, le cœur explose à l'intérieur. Mais pas de tristesse, pas de malheur. Pas de souffrance, pas de douleur.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime tellement. »

Et, pour la toute première fois, il prononça ces mots.

Et pour l'unique fois, pour la première et la dernière fois, Draco aima Harry, et Harry aima Draco.

**§§§§§§§o§§§§§§§**

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez-pas à cliquez sur le petit bouton GO ;)

Syra

Petite note : D'abord merci pour les reviews :D. Ensuite je tenais à expliquer quelque chose, puisque la fin de mon histoire n'a pas toujours été comprise : quand je dis qu'ils s'aiment pour la première et la dernière fois, c'est que, pour moi, ils s'aimeront une seule fois, une seule et unique fois... mais cette fois durera toute leur vie ! Ca n'a rien de triste, non, et ils ne se jetteront pas ensemble dans le vide ni rien d'aussi morbide ;) Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue :)


End file.
